Punk Rock Lovers
by InuKaye31
Summary: Kagome just started a band with her best friends called, My Voice My Command. But what happens when a silver-haired boy moves in with his own band, The Breaking Point, and becomes her new boyfriend? Will rivalry occur when Japans Top Band Contest arrives?
1. MVMC

**Hello fellow Fanfiction Addicts! I know I said I'd make a better story and I did!…Well I hope I did. But anyways, this is the REAL and ORIGINAL owner of the account name and stories! The previous owner didn't want to keep up with the stories so she gave it back to me! Haha! So everything that is in the story belongs to me! I am the original creator of 'My Voice My Command or MVMC' and 'The Breaking Point' But just continue and please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the sexy hanyou Inuyasha. That incredible privilege belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do NOT own the following songs 'Decode' or 'Ignorance' by Paramore. **

**~0~**

Kagome looked behind her and saw her best and most kick-ass friends in the whole world. Sango, Rin, and Ayame. _Damn, where would I have been without theses crazy ass chicks? _Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin have all been friends since the beginning of Kindergarten.

**Flashback:**

_A little girl, no older then 6 years old named Kagome Higurashi was starting Kindergarten . Her mother had just dropped her off at Sakura Elementary School( I don't know if there is a place called that). She kissed her mother goodbye and walked into her classroom. She walked in with confidence wearing her dark green shirt with "Cutie Pie Alert" written in silver. With a pair of washed-out jeans and white shoes with her hair out and wavy. Soon she met the teacher and was introduced to three other girls at the table she was assigned to. The first one to her left had magenta eyes with ebony colored hair. She wore a pink dress with white flowers here and there with white sandals. _

"_Hi! My __names Sango, S-A-N-G-O, what's your name?"_

"_Hello, Mine is Kagome, K-A-G-O-M-E" She giggled as Sango glared at her for coping her but end up smiling._

"_Well, aren't you guys wuddy wuddy?(buddy buddy?)" said a red headed girl with green eyes staring at her directly across from her, She wore a dark purple shirt with a light purple flower in the middle with shorts and white shoes. Her hair was in pig-tails and she was missing two front teeth.(Explaining her lisp)"Hi, my names Ayame Yamada!"_

"_Hi Ayame, nice to meet ya!" Then Kagome turned to her right and saw a little girl with a orange tank top with a denim skirt with orange sandals. Her hair was down but a little part of her hair in a high pony tail(The hair style Rin has in the show) She had black hair with brown eyes looking away._

"_That's Rin, she's a little shy but she'll get used to you!" Kagome soon realized that she'd be spending the rest of the year with these friendly faces. But soon a year turned into years._

**Flashback Ends:**

The 17 year old breathed in the sweet scent of sweat, excitement, and thrill. It's been at least 2 months, 3 weeks, and 6 days since that day that changed the teenaged girls lives forever. Back to the day at Sango's backyard pool. The four of them were enjoying a wonderful weekend free of homework. Kagome on her favorite green tube, Sango basking in the sun, Rin making smoothes from the juice bar, and Ayame jumping off the diving board. A sudden thought came across Kagomes' mind.

**Flashback: **(Sorry, but there are going to be a lot of flashbacks!)

"_You know what I've been thinkin"?_

"_What?" said Sango, Rin, and Ayame simultaneously. The four girls giggles at the sudden mistake._

"_Remember that talent show San and I entered last year?" The three nodded "Well I was thinking, would if we…like…pulled our kick-ass talents together and form a band?" The girls eyed her with dish sized eyes and yelled all together saying, "NO FREAKIN WAY!" "NA-UH" "Sure"_

"_Huh?" Sango, Kagome, and Rin turn their heads to the beautiful red head Ayame._

"_I said okay, I'm up for it. Its about damn time that we get our asses off the couch and do something"_

"_WHAT!" Now all eyes are on the Ebony haired Sango._

"_You have got to be shitting me right? There is no way in hell, I'm dragging my ass to play in front of hundreds of people! Nope! No way!"_

"_Aww come on San-San! Please please pllleeeassseeee! With bubble gum ice cream and gummy bears on top! Pwease?" Kagomes gave her a puppy dog eyes and pouted_

"_Uhh, umm, God Damnit Kagome! Don't give me that look!"_

"_Kags, there's no use, she doesn't wanna be in the band, besides, your too chicken to even be in it!" smirked Ayame then doing chicken noises and flapping her arms like one. Everyone else laughed._

"_Shut Up! And who said that I didn't want to be in the band?"_

"_Ah Ha! So you do agree then?"_

"_Umm…well I…umm"_

"_Knew it, no one can resist my charms"_

"_Grr…*sigh* Fine I'll *smiles* I'll do it" _

"_Whoo-Hoo!" Kagome does a victory dance and pumps her fists into the air. The others anime sweat drops "What about you Rin? Or are you ganna chicken out and watch us from the crowd?"_

"_So my choice is One: Watch you three perform and possibly become world famous rock stars who are billionaires or Two: I join and I also become a famous rock star with billions of dough and kick ass with my three best friends in the world?" Kagome nods yes "Then hell yeah I'm in!"_

**Flashback Ends:**

So here she is again, smelling the sweat, excitement, and thrill of her bands first gig at Club Feudal. Preparing for the night that will change everyone's way of living. She turns around fully and looks at the banner above Rin's head that reads: **My Voice My Command **(**MVMC**). The sound of cheering on the other side of the velvet red curtains. She looks at her friends doing their finishing adjustments. Sango is putting her lucky boomerang pin onto her electric guitar strap. Rin is adjusting her bass guitar and microphone. Finally Ayame is pulling out her favorite lucky black and purple stripped drum sticks. I hear the announcer yell, "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" the crowd cheers "I CAN'T HEAR YOU?" It gets louder and more whistles are heard. He laughs and "HERE THEY ARE, THE NEW BAND FOR CLUB FEUDAL…**MVMC! MY VOICE…MY COMMAND**!" The red velvet curtains pull up and I see the cheering crowd. I start counting…

~0~

I turn my head and I see a raven haired beauty on stage . She's wearing a tight black mid-drift t-shirt that reads 'MVMC' in neon green and a silver arrow shaped belly button ring. Black skinny jeans with a chain like belt. Neon green and black converse and has her black wavy medium length hair flowing down her back with green highlights on the ends.

If I'm a bad person you don't like me

I guess I'll make my own way

It's a circle a mean circle

I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gravel? Your jury?

What's my offence this time?

You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me

Well sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs

I don't wanna feel your pain

When you swear it's all my fault

Cause you know we're not the same (hey)

We're not the same (hey) we're not the same

Ya, the friends who stuck together

We wrote our names in blood

But I guess you can't accept that the change good (hey)

It's good (hey)

It's good

~0~

I look into the crowd to see if that Can't-Get-A-Clue-I-Don't-Wanna-Date-You-Loser Hojo was out there. Then I catch a glimpse of piercing gold eyes and I turn back and by God…He. Is. Fuckin. Hot. as Hell! He has waist length silver hair with adorable doggy ears with two dark silver ear piercing. A black wife beater with grey pants and an Inu-Yokai wrapped on the pants leg. _God, he is so freaking HOT! _I realize I'm still singing and start again.

You treat me just like another stanger

Well it's nicer to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out (2x)

Ignorance is your new best friend (2x)

This is the best thing that could've happened

Any longer and I wouldn't have made it

It's not a war no, it's not a rapture

I'm just a person but you can't take it

The same tricks that, that once fooled me

They won't get you anywhere

I'm not the same kid from your memory

Well now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs

I don't wanna feel your pain

When you swear it's all my fault

Cause you know we're not the same (hey)

We're not the same (hey) we're not the same

Ya, we used to stick together

We wrote our names in blood

But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)

It's good (hey)

It's good

You treat me just like another stanger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way out (2x)

Ignorance is your best friend (4x)

I look into those eyes and I couldn't move for a moment. I feel as if they're luring me in. I snap out and continue before Sango's solo ends.

You treat me just like another stanger

Well it's nice to meet you sir

I guess I'll go

I best be on my way

The crowd goes wild! After just one song and they lose their minds. I yell into the mic. "WHO'S HAVING A GOOD TIME? THE NIGHTS STILL YOUNG AND WE HAVE A FEW MORE SONGS ON US SO TRY TO KEEP UP!" I nod to Sango, Rin, and Ayame.

How can I decide what's right? When you're clouding up my mind Can't win your losing fight All the time Not gonna ever own what's mine When you're always taking sides You won't take away my pride No, not this time Not this time How did we get here? When I use to know you so well How did we get here? Well, I think I know The truth is hiding in your eyes And it's hanging on your tongue Just boiling in my blood, But you think that I can't see What kind of man that you are If you're a man at all Well, I will figure this one out On my own (I'm screaming "I love you so…")

On my own (But my thoughts you can't decode")

How did we get here? When I use to know you so well How did we get here? Well, I think I know

Sango goes up to the stage and does her solo and bobs her head with the beat swinging her dark brown hair with purple highlights. I join in and lose myself in the song as I build something inside of me.

Do you see what we've done? We're gonna make such fools of ourselves Do you see what we've done? We're gonna make such fools of ourselves How did we get here? When I use to know you so well How did we get here? Well, I think I know I think I know I think I know There is something I see in you It might kill me I want it to be true

The night ends to spectacular performance. We get off stage only to be encountered with…_them…_Kinky-hoe and her fellow hoe-hoes. Kaguya, Kagura, and Kanna. Kikyo Kazumi is the second richest girl in the school, but only San, Aya, Rin and I know that. Her father is a celebrity lawyer and she gets everything she fuckin desires, which includes the guys. She's the schools slut and once hooked up with the football team and dumped them so they would lose just to fuck the other teams quarterback. Then there's Kagura Akira, she's Kikyo's second in line slut. She lost her virginity at 13, but only missed it by a year cause Kinky-hoe lost hers at 12. Kagura may seem like the I-Don't-Give-A-Shit-Look, but under all that mascara, she's the school's know it all. Kaguya Hiromi is a beautiful girl, believe it or not, she used to roll with us until she discovered guys at age 11 and hung out with Kikyo. Nothing much important except that her dad invented Tech-no-Pets (I made it up). And finally, the last hoe-hoe. Kanna Makio, she's a sophomore but Kikyo's cousin and treats her like the rest and Kanna's rep is the youngest slut of the school. What can say, can't pick your family.

"Oh goodie girls, look! It's the grandma bunch!"

"Haha good one Kinky-Hoe"

"Shut up! And who said you could be here?"

"We play here" Rin spoke up

*Giggle*"What? You and the other wanna be's don't have talent! Now move and you'll see _real_ talent" The Four Kinks walked up to the stage and wore tight hot pink tube tops with _really, REALLY _short black mini skirts. With 4 inch hooker heels and performed the sluttest song ever! After awhile we all got bored and walked up to the bar and ordered drinks. I kept having this feeling someone was watching me.

~0~

"Damn! That was some performance"

"Yeah those girls were hot!"

"But not as sexy as the ones before"

"Got that right!, dang did you see that redhead she did incredible on those drums Yash!…Yash?… INUYASHA!" Kouga yelled into InuYasha's doggy ear.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Did you hear me?"

"NO!"

"QUIT YELLIN AT ME DOG TURD!"

"NO! I CAN'T FUCKIN HEAR YOU AFTER YOU YELLED AT ME!"

"SHUT UP!" all eyes were now on the older Yokai "Damn your all irritating this Sesshomaru."

"This Sesshomaru? Dude, you gotta stop talkin like that"

"Grrrrrr"

"Okay Okay don't gotta go all Inu on me"

"Shhhh shut up, I'm trying to listen!" the hanyou whispered harshly

"Listen to what?" Asked Miroku

"That girl over there" Inuyasha pointed to Kagome and the other girls giggling at something

"Whoa…hey aren't they those girls that were just on the stage?"

"Dude your right, Hey Roku come here…Roku?…Miroku? damn now where'd he go?"

"Hello my lovely, how are you this evening?" was said in the distance

"Guess that answers your question, well excused me pups, but gonna go make the red head my women." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru scramble to the booths the girls are at.

~0~

"Hello my lovely, how are you this evening?" Miroku turns to Sango who blushed pink.

"Uhh" Sango turns to the others mouthing 'What do I do?'

'Say your name baka' they mouthed back.

"Umm my name is…is…S-Sa-San-Sango!"

"Ahh what a lovely name for a beautiful young girl" Miroku flashed his one in a million smiles.

"Well, since I told you my name, would you tell me yours?"

"My my where are my manners? My name is Miroku, Miroku Houshi"

"Nice to meet yo-U! HENTAI!" *SLAP*

"Whoa, there's a first for everything isn't there Miroku? Hi, my name's Kouga" He smiled at Ayame

"Hello…"Ayame barely said above a whisper

"Well, aren't you a shy one?" *laughing* "What?"

"Once you meet Ayame, you'll never guess she's shy"

"So Ayame is it?" She nodds "Well, Ayame would you mind if I take you away for the night?"

"Umm, sure, Wait! Gotta ask my girls"

"Go ahead, you deserve it" Kagome was pushing her forward

"Okay"

"Cool, hey guys I'm gonna take off with, my women" Ayame blushes at the name he called her.

"Aww how cute" Rin was about to turn around until she bumped into a hard chest and looked up to honey-golden eyes.

"Hello there, my names Sesshomaru" He picked up her hand and kissed the back. Rin blushes.

"Hi, I'm Rin"

"Pleasure meeting you here"

"Smooth operator" Kagome whispers to Sango and nods.

"Would you accompany me to a dance"

"Sure, I'd love to"

"Ahh love is in the air, isn't it Kags?"

"Yeah" _Man! Ayame has that cute wolf demon, Rin has that INCREDIBLE inu-demon, and Sango…I think she'll like that hentai guy…when am I ganna meet someone?_

"Hello" the girls turn around and there stands the handsome Inu-Hanyou.

"H-hi, I'm Kagome"

"Inuyasha Takahashi"

"Wellllllll, I see your busy, I'll take bozo over here and leave you two alone" Sango drags Miroku and leaves Kagome and Inuyasha to do there 'thing'

"So you're the lead singer from MVMC?"

"Yeah, you noticed?"

"How could I not, your so beautiful?"

"You think I'm Beau-" Kagome got caught off by a high pitched squeal.

"INU-BABY!"

"Oh shit!, hey follow my lead and I'll treat you to some ice cream later?"

"Not unless I can get rainbow sprinkles?"

"Sure yeah"

"Hey Inu-Babe came to visit me?"

"Hi Kikyo" said in a monotone voice

"Oh I knew you could never be mad at me, come here and kiss me" She reached for him but he dodged it and put his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Sorry Kinky…err Kikyo, but I'm hangin with my girl, Kagome" he bent down and kissed her check and Kagome blushed by being caller his girl.

*Gasp*"Your with _her_?"

"Yeah got a problem with that Kinky-hoe?" Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha's waist

"No!, I just have a problem with bitches hanging around what's mine!"

"Damn it Kikyo! I don't fuckin love you! You stated that when you slept with Naraku at the football game in Osaka!"

"Inu-pooh! That was a mistake!" Kagome scrunched her nose at the name

"NO! KIKYO! I GAVE YOUR 3 FUCKIN CHANCES AND YOU BLEW THEM ALL OFF!"

"But In-"

"No buts Kikyo, I'm over you and with my beautiful, smart, and sexy girlfriend" he bent down and licked her cheek. Kagome blushed 10 shades of red.

"Ahh! Fine choose the whore over me!"

"Damn, she is so fucking annoying!"

"I agree and Inuyasha?"

"Hmm? What?"

"Do you really think that I'm…beautiful?"

"Of coarse I do, a fool would have to think other wise!"

"Thanks for answering my question" Kagome looked up and starred into his golden eyes and was lost. Inuyasha looked down and also starred at Kagomes beautiful big dark brown eyes and slowly leaned down. He was inches from her lips until Kagome crashed her lips onto his. Inuyasha was surprised but continued to kiss her. Inuyasha opened his mouth and licked her lip asking for entrance. Kagome obeyed and felt sparks when Inuyasha's tongue touched hers. She moaned into his throat and Inuyasha massaged his tongue with hers. The two broke apart after 5 minutes of making out and were panting for air.

"So…I'm your…girlfriend now?" Kagome said still breathing for air.

"Umm…well…I kinda wanted to…well…yeah, but only if you want to"

"I'd love to be your girlfriend"

"Great!" he lifted her up and kissed her again

*giggle* "Inuyasha, stop it put me down!" Kagome giggled and he put her down and nuzzled her neck. _Kami, she smells so good! Hmm, Sakura Blossoms and Jasmine_

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"What school do you go to?"

"Oh, well Me, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Kouga all moved here cause well, were all in a band called 'The Breaking Point' and well we heard here's the best place to get signed so, here we are"

"Really! That's so cool! What do you play? Drums, guitar, or bass?"

"Uhh I play guitar but I'm the lead singer"

"Wow! My boyfriend is one hot singer then"

"So you think I'm hot?" Inuyasha just smirked when Kagome blushed.

"Well, yeah"

"Well same goes for me, and to answer your question, were gonna start on Monday and we all go to Shikon High School…why?

"OMG! I go there too!"

"Wow really, cool, so I get to see you everyday?"

"Yeah" Kagome then just turned her head and saw the clock.

"Oh gosh! It's 1:47 a.m.! I have to get home! My cousin will be staying with me and he's coming at 2:30"

"Hey just call him and tell him your parents are home"

"Well that's the problem, I don't have parents, they died in an accident 2 ½ years ago"

"Oh god, I'm sorry, well how about I take you home and see you tomorrow?"

"Okay" Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the club and went to Inuyasha's Red Ferrari. He drove her home 2 minutes left. They said there good byes and gave each other their numbers.

~0~

**Okay I'm all done! Be sure to review and I'll promise to update if I get at least 5 reviews and I'll keep going!**


	2. Shikon High School

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the sexy hanyou Inuyasha. That incredible privilege belongs to Romiko Takahashi. I do not own 'I Do Not Hook Up', "Barbie Girl', or 'Shut Up'. **

~0~

**Pour Some Sugar On Me (Ohh in the name of love)**

**Pour Some Sugar On Me (Come on fire me up)**

**Pour Some Sugar On Me (I can't get enough)**

**I'm hot sticking sweet-**

"Hello?" said a groggy Kagome

"Hey Kags"

"Uhhh! InuYashaaa I know I said pick me up in the morning but, isn't it too early?"

"Umm Kagome? It's 7:30, and school starts in an hour…and I'm outside your door…"

"OH MY GOSH! WERE GANNA BE LATE!AHHHHH, GIVE ME 30 MINUTES OKAY? LATER!" Kagome started running around her room throwing clothes around and running to the shower. She managed to take a 10 minute shower and had to run back to her room to get her brush. She styled her hair into a high pony-tail with white streaks (Btw, she has certain 'powers' so she can change her hair color). She put on her black v-neck with a white broken skull on the front and white skinny jeans and ankle high black army boots. Grabbed her hand fish net gloves and rainbow styled bracelets. Took an apple from the fruit bowl, took her keys, skateboard, and opened the door to run into a rock hard chest,

"OUFF"

"Whoa, slow down there Tony Hawk, you don't need your board, I got my car." the new 'couple' turns around to see his custom black and red Ferrari F430.

"Wow, I never get tired of seeing her."

"Her?"

"Yeah _her_, all cars are girls and my black and green 1971 Ford Mustang, _Kaida,"_

"Little Dragon?"

"Yes Little Dragon! Got a problem with it?"

"No, nope, not at all, well its 7:54, and we gotta go so come on!"

Inuyasha and Kagome drove 10 minutes to school but had to stop at Wacdonald's because Kagome was still hungry. They made it 5 minutes to spear. Sango, Ayame, Rin, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kouga spotted them and walked over.

"Hey guys! What's up!" said a way too perky Rin.

"Rin, It's way too early for perkiness."

"Well sorry for being a morning person!" Rin pouted and Sesshomaru followed. The rest of the 'crew' walked away to their class and everyone else followed. They all went to their first period, sat, chatted, and talked about school class periods. They figured out they have the same classes and were psyched!

Everyone has the same classes like so: 

FIRST PERIOD: SCIENCE/HOMEROOM~ROOM 103-URASUE(8:30-9:20AM)-50 MIN.

SECOND PERIOD: MATH~ROOM 113-TOUTOUSAI(9:25-10:15AM)-50 MIN.

THIRD PERIOD: LANGUAGE ARTS~ROOM 109-KAEDE(10:20-11:10AM)-50 MIN.

FOURTH PERIOD:HISTORY~ROOM 101-MYOUGA(11:15AM-12:05PM)-50 MIN.

FIFTH PERIOD: LUNCH~CAFETERIA(12:05-1:05PM)-1 HR.

SIXTH PERIOD: COOKING~ROOM 127-MIDORIKO(1:10-2:00PM)-50 MIN.

SEVENTH PERIOD: MUSIC/BAND~ROOM 131-SHOUGA/MUSHIN(2:05-3:10)-65 MIN.

"Hello class"

"Hi Urasue" said the class back

"Kagome! Hey Kaaaggooommeeeee!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT KIKYO!"

"Jeez, well since I know your in a band and well, your band doesn't the right image, I could join"

"No, non, nein, den, and NO!"

"Miss Kagome, we do not accept your rudeness in my class, and Miss Kinky, err, I mean Miss Kikyo, please sit down and be quite."

"Sorry Urasue"

"Now where were we, ahh yes, the formula for speed is distance over time divided by blah blah blah" everyone was bored while Urasue was giving a lesson on biology, I think…The Inu gang were passing notes.

(_writing in the note)_

"_Hey Inu:)"_

"_Hey Kaggie"_

"_Damn! Kikyo is so annoying! She keeps throwing notes me wanting to b in MY band"_

"_Yeah I kno, I dated her rembr?_

"_Yea, so wat song r u guys doin for Shouga and Mushin?"_

"_Can't tell ya, srry…"_

"_It's okay, it has 2 b an original song rite?"_

"_Yupp"_

"_So, hey meet me the corner b4 goin to history k?_

"_ok, wait, y? ganna gimme something?:*"_

"_mayb;)"_

"_haha ill look forward 2 it babe"_

"_kwl, wat do ya wanna do aftr skool?"_

"_Go 2 da movies or hang"_

"_eh, lets go 2 ur place nd invite da rest of em' over"_

"_k. I'll tell Roku…"_

**NOTE CHANGE**

"_Yo, Peeps, pass it on 2 da 'Inu Crew' but read, AFTR SKOOL, MEET IN DA PARKING LOT AND FOLLOW ME ND KAGS 2 MA PLACE-Inu nd Kags"_

"_k -Aya"_

"_OK-San"_

"_Okay:)- Rin and Sesshy"_

"_haha Sesshomaru's new nickname HA! Hilarious!…k-Kouga"_

"_k, can we bring,' special' guests?-Roku"_

"_HENATI-FRM EVERY1"_

"_:D ya kno it!...Why are me, Kouga, and Sesshomaru answering when we live there too?"_

"_Just Shut Up Miroku!"_

~0~

"Hmm" *Moans*

"Inu…Yasha, stop…we…gotta get…to…class" Kagome says between kisses.

"We have…3 more…minutes left"

"Okay, but we have…an…audience" Inuyasha puts Kagome down and see's six pair of eyes staring at them.

"What the hell are you people looking at?"

*whistles*

"Hmm, well we have time for one more"

"God your one horny dog"

"Woof Woof" smirks Inuyasha

"Shut up and come on!" Kagome pecks Inuyasha and grabs his hand and takes the back seat for history. The seating is Inu and Kags in the back, Miroku and Sango in the 2nd to last, Sesshy and Rin in the 3rd to last, and Kouga and Ayame in the front(Teachers pet, er I mean wolf, haha).

"Good morning class, well since this is the honors class and were ahead, I have a hangover, so go wild but stay on school property"

"What happens when a person asks us why were not in class?"

"Good question Kanna, tell em' I sent you out in groups and you have to relate todays life to 1845"

The class scatters out and the 'Inu Crew/Gang' walk over to their cars and drives to Panda Express(Gawd I love that place) they order and drive to Kagome's place.

"Whoa!"

"WOW!"

"…"

"Well, home sweet home!"

"Kagome, you never told us you live in a mansion!"

"I bet your parents were freakin' rich!" said the Hanyou

"Were?" Three pairs of eyes looked at Kagome.

"Well, I live by myself, when my parents died, they left me their fortune…quit starring at me, go nuts, but don't brake anything please, especially not my game room"

"YOU HAVE A GAME ROOM?"

"Uhh yeah?"

The boys look at each other and race to the stairs to the game room and instinlly fall in love. There's a dance dance revolution machine, Rock Band, Guitar Hero, Wii, XBOX360, Play Station, and any other game you could think of. The girls play DDR, and the boys play Halo 4(I made it up). It's 12:50 and they all leave back to school for…_**cooking…**_

"HI CLASS WELCOME TO ANOTHER WONDERFUL DAY OF COOKING!"

"Hi Midoriko"

"From the news I've heard, we have four new students, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Kouga! Stand up!, class what do we do when there are new students?"

"We sing Welcome to Hell!"

"Exactly!" The guys are thinking wtf is going on?

"Welllllcome welcome welcome to Hellll, here are the nicest people of all of Japan! You'll find new friends or foes. Welllllcome welcome welcome to Hellll, That's all we gotta say, hope you have a nice visit from HELL!"

"Umm, thank you?"

"YOUR VERY WELCOME.*giggle*NOW IF EVERYONE WE GET INTO GROUPS OF 2, WE CAN BEGIN OUR COOKING!"

"Is she always like that?"

"Yupp, but only if she doesn't take her daily pills"

"Oh, okay"

"CLASS, GO AHEAD AND GET YOUR SUPPLIES AND GET GOING!"

"Well well well, Kagome, your looking as stunning as usual" Naraku takes her hand and kisses it and gives her a smile that you feel a cold wind go by.

"Umm Naraku, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Inuyasha"

"BOYFRIEND! WHAT THE FUCK KAGOME! YOU FUCKING SLUT! YOUR TOGETHER WITH ME! NOT THAT STUPID HALF BREED! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" Naraku yanks her out of Inuyasha's arms and hugs her from behind. Inuyasha jumps on him and picks up Kagome bridal style and sets her down by the girls.

"KAGOME IS NOT A SLUT YOU BASTARD! YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER! SHE'S MINE AND ONLY MINE YA GOT IT! I NEVER WANT YOU LOOKIN AT HER, TOUCHING HER, OR EVEN THINKIN BOUT HER!"

"WHO'S GANNE MAKE ME YOU PIECE IF SH…" he couldn't finish the sentence because Inuyasha punched him in the face and he got sent flying to the oven. He got up and charged at him with a kitchen knife but Inuyasha was too quick and dodged every attack. He managed to get him in a head lock and waited till he fell unconscious.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha are you okay?"

"Yeah I am, just a cut on my hand"

"Okay, thank you Inu for standing up for me" she gave him a kiss and he started blushing.

"Uhh, it was umm nothing" they continued until they finished baking their cake and shared until the last bell and left to Music/Band.

~0~

"All righty, well let's get started today with Kinky, er Kikyo's group, Kikyo will you please?"

"Why certainly Mrs. Shouga"

"Everyone, Kaguya, Kagura, and Kanna and I will perform and to let you know, you will not be disappointed."

Hi Barbie

Hi Ken!

Do you wanna go for a ride?

Sure Ken!Jump In

…"I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world

Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly

You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!

Well Barbie, we're just getting started

Oh, I love you Inu er, Ken!

"AHAHAHAHAHA OMGEE HAHAHAHA AHH MAN AHAHA" everyone turned to see Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin on the floor holding their sides.

"HAHAHA OH MAN, HAHA IM A BARBIE GIRLLL AHAHA"

"I'VE LIVED MY LIFE! SEEING KINKY-HOE DO THAT SONG! HAHAHA"

"HAHA KINKY, KIKYO, YOUR STUPID, ITS SUPPOSE TO ME A SONG YOU WROTE YOURSELD!"

"Well jeez. No one told us about it!"

"Kikyo dear, I'm sorry, but Kagome is correct, I asked for a song you wrote for yourself, so you and your friends get an F."

"WHAT! AHHH FINE! WHATEVER!"

"Kagome, how about MVMC goes on?

*giggle* "Okay sure thing"

"Well, get off your asses and get on stage!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"1 2, 123!"

Oh sweetheart, put the bottle down

You've got too much talent

I see you through those bloodshot eyes

There's a cure you've found it

Slow motion sparks

You caught that chill

Now don't deny it

But boys will be boys

Oh yes they will

They don't wanna define it

Just give up the game and get into me

If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet

[Chorus]

Oh no I do not hook up, up

I go slow

So if you want me

I don't come cheap

Keep your hand in my hand

And your heart on your sleeve

Oh no I do not hook up, up

I fall deep

'Cause the more that you try

The harder I'll fight

To say ... Goodnight

[Verse 2]

I can't cook, no, but I can clean

Up the mess she left

Lay your head down and feel the beats

As I kiss your forehead

This may not last

But this is now

So love the one you're with

You want a chase

But you're chasing your tail

A quick fix won't ever get you well

[Chorus]

'Cause I feel the distance

Between us

Could be over

With a snap of your finger...

Oh no

[Chorus:]

Oh no I do not hook up, up

I go slow

So if you Want me

I don't come cheap

Keep your hand in my hand

And your heart on your sleeve

Oh no I do not hook up, up

I fall deep

'Cause the more that you try

The harder I'll fight

To say...

'Cause the more that you try

The harder I'll fight

To say... Goodnight

Oh sweetheart put the bottle down

'Cause you don't wanna miss out

"Well done Kagome, that deserves an A"

"Thanks"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"You have a band right?"

"Yeah…"

"Can you give a performance?"

"Uhh sure, come on guys"

" Ready? Okay"

"Alright, well this song was made for a special someone and she's here today! Lets welcome her as KINKY-HOE!"

"5.4.321!"

Here you go

You're always so right

It's all a big show

It's all about you

You think you know

What everyone needs

You always take time

To criticize me

It seems like everyday

I make mistakes

I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one

You love to hate

But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

There you go

You never ask why

It's all a big lie

Whatever you do

You think you're special

But I know, and I know

And I know, and we know

That you're not

You're always there to point

Out my mistakes

And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one

You love to hate

But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

Is gonna bring me down

Will never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be

And don't try to tell me what's right for me

Don't tell me what I should do

I don't wanna waste my time

I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down

{shut up, shut up, shut up}

Won't bring me down

{shut up, shut up, shut up}

Bring me down

{shut up, shut up, shut up}

Won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

"Whoo hoo! You go babe! That's my man!" Kagome winks her eye and Inuyasha is as red as his shirt. Kikyo just gave Inu and his band the stink eye.

"Yeah, that's my wolf boy!"

"Good Job Sesshy!"

"Whoo, that's my Roku!" everyone turns and stares at Sango. "What? Why Can't I cheer for my guy?"

"Whatever" said everyone

"Yes, very good job, you've done well, Inuyasha you and your group?…"

"Oh, uhh The Breaking Point ma'am"

"Yes well you also deserve an A"

"HELL YEAH!"

~0~

**Inu: Hell Yeah I got an A!**

**Kags: Calm down Inu!**

**Inu: Never women! You Can't shut me up! I got a freaking A**

**Kags: It's just an A Inu!**

**Inu: Well this is ganna be my only A!**

**InuKaye: SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!**

**Inu: Jeez InuKaye, someone's a little prissy**

**InuKaye: Gah! Kagome kiss him to shut up!**

**Kags: Will do!**

**Inu: Kago-hmmm. Kagome and Inuyasha make out until the next chapter**

**Everyone Else: Hey what about us?**

**InuKaye: Go knock yourself out…BUT DON'T DO ANY FUNNY BUSINESS!, I don't wanna turn this fanfic into four teen punk rocks knocked up!"**

**Guys: Aww…damn author**

**InuKaye: What was that? I could easily take all your dicks off in the story so shut up!. All the guys hold their mini me's(haha) and beg me not to.**

**InuKaye: Hurry up and make out!**

**Everyone: Hmm…thank…you…Inu…Kaye!"**

**All righty! Well, I'm ganna spoil you guys and give you another chapter. If I get more reviews, I'll continue! Thanks peeps!**


	3. After School

**I know that the other chapter like this had a lemon in it, but it makes me uncomfortable so I'm leaving it as a T, but if I can get my cousin to write the lemon then I'll post it.**

**Anyways back to the story, I DO NOT OWN THE SEXY SILVER HAIRED HANYOU!**

~0~

Bring! Bring! BRING!

"WHOO"

"HELL YEAH!"

"FOOD!"

"…"

"Umm, do you guys always act like this after school?"

"This Sesshomaru is sorry Kagome-chan, but these imbeciles, cannot control their way. Miroku couldn't keep his 'cursed hand' away from-"

"AHHH! HENTAI!" *SLAP!*

"Well from _that, _and Kouga can't shut the hell up after school, believe it or not, he is the talker of the group, whinny, grumpy, stupid, come backs at everything!"

"HEY I HEARD THAT YOU STUPID DOG SHIT!"

*Sesshomaru gives him a death glare!* *Kouga back down* **(DUN DUN DUN DDDUUUUNNNNN)**

"Like I said, and finally. *sighs* my half breed of a brother, you see how energetic he is, he doesn't like being caged up in a room all day-"

"KAGOMEEEEE! COME ON BABE! LETS GO LET'S GO LET'S GOOOOOO"

"Oh that explains a lot!"

"Yes, unlike them, I have the strength to control my will power against every-ohhhh ahhhhh!"

"Aww does my widdle Sesshy-kins like it when I scratch his ears?"

"Yeahh, er I mean. Shit"

"What were you saying about 'will power'?" *Kagome crosses her arms over her chest*

"HAHA DAMN SESSHOMARU! YOUR WHIPPED!"

"WOW THE ICE KING FOUND HIS MATE TO MELT HIS HEART!"

"HAHAHA. GOOD LUCK RIN. HAHAHA. WITH THE STUBBORN ASS!"

*Kagome, and Sango stare at their 'guys' and the 'men' make a big gulp*

"Inu, honey, come here for a moment"

"_Damnit_, Yes, Kagome?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SESSHOMARU IS WHIPPED!"

*Inuyasha blinks* "Well umm, you see, …."

"What honey?"

*Inhales breath* "I said, Rin has Sesshomaru listen and is wrapped around her finger"

"Oh and I don't have that kind of power?"

"Umm well uhh, Roku help me out!"

"Sorry Inu but, I'm kinda busy also, ow"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KINDA BUSY? YOUR IN THE SHIT LOAD RIGHT NOW! IM THE 'KING OF HENATI'S' FUCKIN GIRLFRIEND!" *SLAP* *HIT* *THUD* "WHEN WILL YOU LEARN TO SHUT UR DAMN MOUTH AND STOP TOUCHING MY ASS!"

"Wow, now Inu, do I or do I not have you wrapped around my tiny finger?"

"Yes, _dear_, you have me wrapped around your freakin finger"

"Thank you and do me a favor?" *Kouga snickers*

"Haha I'm glad Ayame knows who wears the pants in this relationship! Haha she's wrapped around my dick!"

*Coughs* *Kouga turns around and see's Ayame standing behind him looking pissed off*

"Oh Ayame, umm you didn't hear any of that did you?"

"Kouga?"

"Yeah?

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I'M WRAPPED AROUND YOUR DICK! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT IF SOMEONE HAS 'THE DICK' ITS FUCKIN ME!"

*Kouga stares at her and begs for mercy*

"KOUGA OOKAMI! YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO FUCKIN RUN BOY!"

*Kouga dashes with his tail between his legs*

"8. 9. 10, okay later guys, KOUGA! YOU BETTER HAVE ONE HELL OF A HIDING SPOT!"

"Wow, she makes Sango look pathetic"

"Yeah, sorry Roku for how I behaved" *Sango hangs her head in sham and starts to whimper*

"Aww Sango, my beautiful flower, I understand" *Leans in for a kiss* *Sango and Miroku have a passionate make-out and the rest shrug and follow*

"Well, it's been a good 32 minutes, let's all give them another 10 minutes and Kouga and Aya should be back"

"Unless she killed him already"

"Who killed who?" *everyone turns and see's Ayame dragging Kouga with a bandana around his mouth, rope on his legs, ankles, and hands*

*Whistles* "Wow Kouga, couldn't shut your damn mouth huh?"

"Fhut sup bramn falf dreed!" (**Translation: Shut up damn half breed)***everyone cracks up and rolls on the floor*

"Haha since haha everyone is haha here, lets head haha over to hahahaha our place!"

"Okay hahaha"

"Better keep that cloth on his mouth Aya"

~0~

The guys get into their cars with their girls and follows Inu to their mansion. Inu parks his Blood Red Lamborghini, Sessh parks his silver Camero(sp), Miroku parks his purple 2012' BMW, and Kouga parks his Brown/Black 2011' Jeep.

"Damn!" "Whoa!" "Wow!" *Gasps!*

"Inu! You said you live in a house! Not a mansion!"-K

"Sorry Kags, must of slipped my mind"-I

"Miroku! You live here?"-S

"Hell Yeah I live here!"-M

"Sesshy! I love your house!"-R

"…"-Sess.

"Kouga! Why didn't you tell me you live in a mansion?"-A

"Ief Fid, ief rold youl en mistory!"-Kou. **(Translation : I did, I told you in history)**

"Oh sorry babe! Forgot"

"Blah! Thanks babe" *kisses cheek* *Aya blushes*

"Well come on Kags, I wanna show ya around!"

"Okay okay I'm coming!"

"Hey, yo guys! Meet in the movie theater in an two hours!"

"Kay!"-Everyone

"Come on Kags, I wanna show ya something'"

"Okay" Inuyasha leads Kagome to the 6th floor of their 8 story mansion. The first floor has the living room, dinning room, guests rooms, kitchen, and the maids courtiers. Second floor belongs to InuTasino and his wife Izayio , third floor is Kouga's, the fourth floor is Miroku's, Fifth floor belongs to Sesshomaru, the sixth floor is Inuyasha's, seventh floor is the recording studio, game room, movie theater and LASER TAG!. And finally, the eighth floor is the swimming pool, spa, juice bar, volleyball net, Jacuzzi, and the tanning deck.

"Okay, this may surprise you or not, but here's my room"

*Gasp* "Inu…Yasha, its its…"

"You don't like it, do you?"

"Like it? I absolutely love it!" Kagome walks around and finds a walk-in closet, filled with well, punk rock clothing. A master bathroom with a shower that has faucets on the walls and ceilings. A mini-Jacuzzi, two sinks, and a body length mirror. Next is his king-sized that has a silk cotton silver sheets, a silk black and red comforter, black, red, and white feather stuffed pillows. When she walks into another room, it has a 92 inch flat screen, Wii, XBOX360, and PS3. A well stocked bar**(no alcohol**).

"Wow! I'm so jealous of you! Your house compared to mine to crap!"

"Yeah well, it gets me buy, but wanna see something cooler?"

"More Stuff!"

"Yeah. Follow me." Inuyasha leads Kagomes to a balcony that come out and see through wall with a love seat, couch, and swinging couch. With a click of a button, the roof comes off and you could probably see stars**(they're about 5 in the afternoon).**

"Wow, it's so cool!"

"Yeah, it is. Hey Kagome?"

"Hmm? "

"Why did you want to become my girlfriend?" Inuyasha walked over to his bed and sat down, Kagome followed.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, why would someone as beautiful as you want a stupid half-breed like me?" Kagome went over to him and hugged him and laid her head on his shoulder.**(Btw, they're on Inuyasha's bed)**

"Yasha, I don't care that you're a half-demon, and never call yourself a half-breed! I love Inuyasha, not a human, not a demon, or a half-demon. I love Inuyasha and that would never change in a million years!"

"Ka…gome,I love you too. Everything about you. Your big brown eyes. Beautiful smile. And thick wavy black hair. Everything about you is amazing. Just singing brings out your beauty. **(I decided not to put the lemon but I got a little lime) **Inuyasha looked up and into Kagomes eyes and saw love, passion, and honesty. Kagome leaned up and kissed him passionately. Inuyasha was rubbing Kagomes back and moaned. Kagome opened her mouth and Inuyasha did the same. Soon they were fighting for dominance and Inu won. Inuyasha flipped them over so he was in top and Kagome on the bottom. Soon Kagomes top was "missing" and Inuyasha was kissing her collar bone. Kagome was running her hands through his hair. Inuyasha took his shirt off and Kagome starred in awe. She ran her hands over his abs and chest. Inuyasha went behind Kagome and unhooked her bra and threw it across the room. Inuyasha bends down and started to kiss and lick his way down from her neck, to collar-bone, and then her right breast. Kagome moans and lifts her breasts higher for him to reach. Inuyasha sucks and bites hard.

"Ohhh, Inuyashaaa. Harder" Inuyasha kissed and sucked harder while his other hand massaged and rubbed her other breast. He then switched and did the same torture. Inuyasha smelt her arousal. He unzipped her pants and panties. When he reached her clit, he rubbed her. He could feel she's wet and started to push one finger in.

"Ahhh, Inu!"

"Damn, your so wet!" Inuyasha kept pushing and thrusting his finger in while adding another and another until he had three fingers in. He was thrusting until he felt her muscles clench his fingers. He moved his head down and started to lick her pussy.

"Hmm, you taste so good!" Soon Kagome couldn't handle it and screamed her first orgasim. Inuyasha swallowed all her juices and licked his lips. Kagome pulled him up for a passionate kiss and could taste herself on him. They were going to continue but "The Gang" walked in and starred with dish-sized eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yelled Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, Rin, and Sesshomaru.

"AHH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled and Kagome covered her chest. Kagome fixed her pants and such while Inuyasha pulled on his shirt and passed Kagome hers.

"We came to get you two for the movie but we came across…THIS!" yelled Kouga

"Kagome! We need to talk…Like right now!" Kagome has her bra and shirt on, fixed her hair, kissed Inuyasha's cheek and left with the girls. Inuyasha was starred at by Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Miroku.

~0~

**GIRL TALK:**

"Kagome, I had no idea that you were so so INTAMINTE!" Yelled Sango

"Sorry but it was in the mood and we kinda said some stuff and then next thing we knew, you guys came barging in!" Explained Kagome

"Well it was a good thing we did! JUST THINK WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF WE DIDN'T!" Screamed Ayame

"_That's what I was aiming for"_ mumbled Kagome

"But Kags, you just gotta be careful. We all love you but we don't want you crushed and lonely…Like last time-"

"Rin! Don't EVER speak of THAT again!"

"I know but you were so moody, sad, angry, and upset for a YEAR!"

"Yeah, I know…"

"We just don't want that happening again-"

"But it won't! Look, Inuyasha may not _look_ right, but he is a really sweet guy. He would NEVER hurt me like that. He's different and he treats me better."

"Okay Kags, but remember. If Inuyasha pulls that stunt I'm ganna kill him!" Yelled Sango

"Same here!" Said Rin and Ayame.

"Thanks guys, you're the best!"

"We know" Rin, Sango, and Ayame said and giggled.

"So, how was _it_"

*Gasp* "Sango! Miroku is rubbing off on you!"

"So? We're all thinking it!"

"Ugh!"

"…"

"Come on Kagome! Please! We never have done that before!"

"Psh! Yeah right! I can smell you on Miroku!" exclaimed Ayame

*GASP* "SANGO TAIJIYA!"

"What! We never go _that _far!"

"Well! Guess _I_ don't have to explain myself!"

"Aww" Said all three girls

"What happened to you all! Did you all go to Hentai School!"

~0~

**GUYS TALK:**

"Dude, not cool!"

"Whatever, you guys just _had_ to ruin such a good moment…"

"But what if you got her, well, umm…you know!"

"Pregnant?" Answered Sesshomaru

"Yeah! Pregnant! You'd have a kid for the rest for you life and it would be ruined! Changing diapers, feeding, burping, crying, whining, shitting-"

"Alright! Damn, we wouldn't have gone _that_ far…dumbass"

"Just sayin"

"But he is right little brother, you would never know and-"

"Don't give me that bullshit, we would have and will use a fuckin condom when the time comes!"

"Yeah but you didn't and well a _kid"_

"Miroku! Not you to!"

"Well, just imagine a mini-Shippos running around!" **(Shippo is Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's 5 year old cousin)**

*Everyone Shudders*

"Why are you telling me this if we didn't do anything!"

"But you were going to"

"Fine! Alright! Damn! I give up!"

"…" Everyone was silent and got awkward until Miroku opened his mouth.

"So, what exactly _did_ you do?" *Smack* *Punch* *Shove* Miroku got up from being shoved off Inuyasha's bed by Sesshomaru, getting smacked in the head by Kouga, and punched by Inuyasha.

"Shut the hell up you unholy monk!"

"But I only wanted to know the truth!"

"Whatever! I never ask what you and Sango do!"

"I did no such thing with such a delicate beautiful creature!"

"Yeah right! Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and I could all smell you guys on each other!"

"That's true" said Sesshomaru as Inuyasha nodded.

"Damn!" Yelled Miroku

~0~

After that little _episode_, they all went back to the movie room to spend hours watching chick flicks and some action movies. After 3 movies the girls fell asleep and each boy took their girl up to their room. Izayoi (Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's mom) called the girl's mothers and said they will spend the night. Nothing occurred because as soon as they reached their rooms, they all collapsed on the beds…A night of sleep until they awake for another fun filled day of hell.

~0~

**Inu: Haha! Yes! I got laid! Virgin no more-**

**Kags: We didn't even do **_**that**_** and your this excited?**

**Inu: Why wouldn't I be? I have the greatest girl who loves me, what more could I want?**

**Kags: Aww Inu, that's so sweet! *Kagomes and Inuyasha kiss passionately until…***

**Everyone: Eww**

**Inu and Kags: Ghut Sup! (Translation: Shut Up!)**

**Roku: When do we get to lock lips!**

**InuKaye: Okay! Go ahead! I ain't stopping ya!**

**Everyone: Yes!**

**InuKaye: Well I gave you another chapter. Hope you liked it and please review!**


	4. A Little Revenge, For Our Men

**Inu: Ahh what a nice relaxing day**

**Kags: You seem to be in a good mood**

**Inu: Well if you have a sexy girl, like myself, why wouldn't I be happy *Inu Smirks***

***Kags Blushes and Inu kisses her***

**Aya, San, and Rin: Aww, you guys are so kawii**

**Kouga: Man Dog Breath, you fucking WHIPPED!**

**Inu: FUT SUP WOLPH FHIT **(Translation: SHUT UP WOLF SHIT)

**Roku: Hey InuKaye! When do we get some action!**

**InuKaye: Soon enough! Just wait!**

**Sesshy, Kouga, and Roku: Aww man!**

**InuKaye: Sorry, but I hate writing those lemons, or limes, they make me feel weird and kinda horny!**

**Naraku: Hmm, InuKaye, your looking fine today, how about about I- **

**InuKaye: AHHH SOMEONE HELP MEEE! THE CREEPY SPIDER THING IS TRYING TO MOLEST MEEEEE!**

**Inu: WINDSCARE!**

**Kags: HIT THE MARK!**

**Roku: WIND TUNNEL!**

**San: HIRAIKOTSU!**

**Kouga: GORAISHI**

**Aya: LEAF ATTACK! **(IDK if Ayame has any weapons)

**Sesshy: DRAGON STRIKE!**

**Rin: Umm, I don't have a weapon…sorry**

**Naraku: NOOOOOOOoooooooo….!**

***Naraku dies and becomes ash***

**Everyone: YEAH! WE FINALLY KILLED THE BASTARD! PARTY!**

**Kagome: Disclaimer: InuKaye31 doesn't own anything related to Inuyasha sadly! And any other songs. SHE DOES NOT OWN MY SEXY SILVER HAIRED HANYOU!**

~0~

It's a week later and the young teens have the day of off school due to some…"dangerous explosions" caused but the Inu-Gang in science class.

Brrriiingggggg!

"AHHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"Opps, sorry Inu, that's my cell phone"

"Ughh, just turn it off! I'm fucking tired from last night!"

"HEY! You're the one who wanted Sango and Miroku to join! And then they called Aya and Koga who called Sess and Rin! And it's your fault we stayed up till 4 in the morning! It could have been just you and me but nooooo"

"Shut up! And I know!, but damn, Kouga was just-"

"I know! Jeez! Who would have known though!"

"Eh, we had it coming though…It is Kouga we're talking about"

"Who knew Kouga could sing though, I mean I know he's in a band but he can sing"

"Haha, the look on Sesshomaru's face when he sang AND danced to U Can't Touch This!"

"And the fact that Miroku just _had _to bring anime karaoke!" **(You guys thought it was something dirty)**

"That's what kept us up all night!"

"Yeah yeah *yawns* what time is it?"

"Umm, 7:42 a.m."

"Ugh! Too damn early!"

"Inu, we have to get up and get ready, school is starting in 48 minutes"

"Fineee, but when we come back home. You and I are going back to sleep!"

"Why me?"

"Cause' I can only fall asleep if I'm near my girl" Inuyasha kisses Kagome and then falls right back in bed.

"Come on babe, get up!" Kagome yelled while trying to drag Inu off the bed.

"NOO I DON'T WANNA!"

"INUYASHA! COME ON! GET OUTTA THAT FUCKIN BED!"

"NO I WANNA STAY HERE! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I'M STRONGER AND YOUR WEAK! NOTHING BUT A FUTURE HOUSE WIFE!" Inuyasha regretted saying that the moment his sentence left his mouth.

"Oh can't I?"

*Gulp* "Uhhh, ummm, I don't…know?"

"Okay" said a smiling Kagome walking to their bathroom.

"Okay? Wait! Babe! What were you really ganna say!"

"Nothing"

"Oh shit, she has something planned" Inuyasha could hear the shower starting and decided to let it go and get dressed. He dressed in a black shirt with "In the words of Shakespeare, FUCK IT" written in white with dark blue jeans and black converse. Kagome came out of the bathroom wearing a tight as hell green v-neck that a little cleavage but still had guys drooling over her and dark blue jean mini skirt with green high heels. She had her hair flat ironed with black eye liner and mascara.

"Wow"

"Hmm? Did you say something Inuyasha?"

"No, just uhh, why are you dressed like that? You never do unless we go to a club?"

"Oh! I Just hope that Hojo likes my outfit is all"

"WHAT! WHY DO YOU WANNA IMPRESS THAT WHIMP!"

"Since he asked me to lunch"

"When was that!"

"He sent me a text while I was getting dressed"

"Well you can't go!"

"Why not!"

"Cause that bastard loves you!"

"Really! I just thought that it would be nice to actually give him a chance!"

"Bu-But! YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND! HOW COULD YOU!"

"Oh relax Inu, he isn't going to whisk me away like I always wanted to be and live happily ever after with tons of kids and have the life I've always dreamed of…"

"KAGOMEEEE!"

"Oops! Did I say that out loud?" asked Kagomes innocently

"Yeah! Ya kinda did!"

"Well either way, I'm still going and you can't stop me!"

"Oh yeah! Well lets see then!

~0~

"Tell me again why were dressed in black, hiding in the bushes in 102 degrees whether?"

"Cause I made Kagome mad at me again. I didn't want to get outta bed this morning and said some stuff. Then she got a text from Hobo-"

"Hojo"

"_Hojo_ to meet him at Grace's Diner at 12:10 and were here to make sure he doesn't pull anything on her"

"But why am I hereeeeeee" whined a hot and sweaty Miroku

"Cause his friend likes Sango and- oh look! There she is!" Miroku looks up from his spot and see's Hojo's friend Haru holding Sango by the waist leading her up to Kagome and Hojo.

"WHAT THE HELL! SANGO SAID SHE WAS EATING LUNCH WITH RIN AND AYAME AT PIZZA HUT!"

"Well technically she is, here comes Ayame with Taru and Rin with…Daisuke?"

"ARE THEY ALL LYING SLUTS!"

"No, Kagome told me they were coming"

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT ALL THIS!"

"Cause I know I'm ganna get some _attention_"

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GANNA GET _ATTENTION_!"

"Cause I know this is one of her stupid scams to get me jealous and that I'll act all "jealous" and fight for her "love", but I already do."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!"

"Demon sensing smart one"

"Ohhhh, WAIT! HOW CAN YOU TELL!"

"One: I can tell when she lies, two: She had Sango, Ayame, and Rin come along with her so Hobo-"

"Hojo"

"_Hojo_, doesn't pull anything"

"and Three: WE'RE TOGETHER YOU DUMB ASS!"

"Ohh yeah"

"Also, Kagome told me last week that Sango, Ayame, and Rin didn't feel wanted, sooo this is probably another scam so they have us fight for them"

"Ohh, so were ganna call Kouga and Sesshomaru when things get too "heated?"

"Yeah, that's the plan"

"Hmm, wouldn't have ever guessed"

"Wow, and you say YOU understand women?"

"I do…_sexually _I mean"

"You will be destined for greatness some day my perverted friend"

"Wait, how come Kouga and Sesshomaru aren't here?"

"Cause Kouga would barge right in and demand answers and Sesshomaru would probably beat Daisuke into a pulp if he laid one finger on Rin"

"Okay"

~0~

I met up with Hojo in the hallways and he offered to drive me to Grace's Diner. I declined and called my girls and told them the plan, they thought it was devious to do that to their men. But hey. We're women and we wanna feel wanted. So we all grabbed our "so-called-dates" and met up at Grace's Diner. Hojo was already there smiling like the idiot he is and waved me over. I was there for 7 minutes and I could tell Inuyasha was outside hiding in the bushed spying on me. I wouldn't blame the guy, I mean this is revenge for him not knowing who has 'The Dick' in this relationship. But hey, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

"_Man! Hojo is soooo boring! No wonder I never gave him a real chance!"_

"And THEN! Haru said ' No it isn't! Pi is 3.141592**56!**; and I said, No you hopeless futile twit! Pi is 3.141592**65!**" I gave a short little nod and a slight chuckle but I was SO thankful to hear Sango's voice and Hobo-Hojo! Wave them over.

"HARU! OVER HERE FELLA!" _FELLA! JESUS FUCKING CRIST! WAS THIS KID FROM THE 60'S!_

"Hey there BUDDY!" _Jeez! Where are these guys from!_

"Hey Sango!"

"Hi Kagome!" _Thank God Sango is FINALLY here!_

"Hey Haru! Where are Daisuke and Taru?"

"They will be here in 420 seconds!"

"Wow! How long are they going to take! They might as well come in google-pex time!

"I KNOW! YULK YULK YULK!" _Nerds have SUCH incredible laughs!_

"HOJO! HARU!"

"Taru! Daisuke! Over Here!"

"Hello there!"

"Hi" replied Sango and I

"My my! What beautiful lady companions do we have?"

"Hey guys!" Said Ayame and Rin at the same time and giggled

Sango was wearing her Skin tight tube top with a see through fish net shirt and a mini leather skirt. Her hair is up in a high pony tail with black mascara and eyeliner. Ayame is wearing a dark purple thin strapped dress with black heels. Her hair is down and curled with light purple eye shadow and black mascara. Rin is in her orange halter top and black short shorts with black sandals. Her hair is in her usual one sided pony tail. I changed and was wearing my black mini _mini _skirt with a tight white spaghetti strap and…_no bra_. My hair is flat ironed still with black mascara and eye liner. My shoes are my 'hooker shoes' as Inuyasha refers them to.

"Hey Aya! Hi Rin!"

"Well guys, how about we go and order some drinks, ladies?"

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake with extra whipped cream and sprinkles on top!" all four of us said at the same time and we all giggled

"Sure thing!" And our 'dates' were off!

"GOD! I WAS STUCK WITH HIM FOR 7 MINUTES AND I WAS PRACTICALLY _begging _Inuyasha would barge in already!"

"I know! The drive was killing me!"

"Let's all agree that after this, we'll never do this again!" Rin proclaimed

"Agreed' said Kagome, Sango, and Ayame

"We're back!" _Oh goodie!_

~0~

"Little brother, what was so important that you had to drag me to Grace's dinner?"

"This" I showed Fluffy what was going on inside and explained my reasoning why I haven't ripped off that weaklings head off already.

"I see, so, where is Kouga then? He's definitely want to be in on this"

"He said he's on his way" Said Miroku

"Can't believe my Rin actually is doing this, don't I give her enough of my time?"

"I don't know, I asked the same thing to myself"

"I know why Sango did, she got mad at me for groping Shiori again"

"Dude, you gotta stop that or else she's ganna kill you"

"Plus you already have a women to grope" everyone turned their heads to the handsome Wolf-Demon.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now, hey mutt face! Why did you send a text to meet you here?"

"Cause the girls are planning their 'revenge' because we don't give them much attention"

"What the fuck? I give Ayame a lot of my time! I had to cancel my 15 minute run around the track _just _to drive her to her job over at Bella's Hair Salon!"

"Dude, that's pretty weak!"

"Whatever, so Fluffy! What the game plan?"

"Why am I always the one to make the plans?"

"Cause you're the smartest one of the group"

"Fine. Here what we do, we'll-"

~0~

"KAGOME!"

"SANGO!"

"AYAME!"

"RIN!"

"Huh?" asked the 'couples' on a date

"What in the world are _they _doing here?" said Hojo

*Gasp* "Inu!, I'm so sorry! I-I-I didn't know you'd find me!' said a 'shocked' Kagome

"Your damn right your sorry! How could not tell me where you were! You made us all worry about you!" Yelled a red faced Inuyasha

"Sango, I'm very disappointed in you, I thought what we had was something special" Miroku said while dropping his head.

"Damnnit girl! AYAME! YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE WITH RIN!" Screamed an outraged Kouga

"Technically I am with Rin"

"Rin, this Sesshomaru is very upset with you" said the now emotionless faced Sesshomaru

"I'm sorry fluffy-pooh"

"Well well, looks like the girls made their choices" everyone turned to Hojo and the others.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well isn't obvious? They lied to you to hang out with us. We gave them what they wanted. ATTENTION!"

"Are they correct Rin?" asked a stunned Sesshy

"Yes fluffy-pooh…lately you have been digging your nose into that stupid encyclopedia volume 38 book that you hardly call me or text me back. When I come over to your house, Jaken says not to disturb you of your drum practice! Also, you never ever call me Rinny-pooh anymore!" In the background, Kouga and Inuyasha are trying to hold back their laughs.

"Well, I now promise to give you my undivided attention from now on…Rinny-pooh" Sesshomaru whispered the last part.

"Aww Sesshy-pooh! You called me Rinny-pooh!"

"I love you Rin Yumiko"

"And I love you Sesshomaru Takahashi" Sesshomaru gives Rin a kiss and walks out of the diner to his car

"What about you huh? Do I not give you enough attention?" said an annoyed Kouga

"No…you don't"

"Ayame, I gave up a lot of my time for you. Have you not seen the results! I lost 6% of my speed since I lost my 15 minutes run to drive you to your work!"

"Exactly! 15 fucking minutes you gave up to be with me! You should be there when I need you or not! Last week I was crying because Kagome and Inuyasha are so happy together! And you hardly let me kiss you whenever something to do with sports or the band!"

"But Ayame! Do you know how hard it is to be me!"

"Yes I do Kouga! All you ever do is practice and run to become the best runner or bass guitarist in all of Japan! You train very hard and I encourage you! Did you even see me at your last track meet?"

"You were there?"

"Yes! I was the one with the sign that said 'That's my fine piece of ass running!' and the one yelling ' Run baby run!"

"Ohh, then I did see or hear you…I'm sorry Aya, I really do mean it"

"Thank you Kouga"

"And Ayame?"

"Yes Kouga?

"I love you"

"Kou…ga, OH KOUGA!" Ayame tackles Kouga to the ground and gives him countless of kisses saying

"Kou *kiss* Ga *kiss* I *kiss* Love *kiss* You *kiss* Too*"

"Haha, I love you…you crazy red headed wolf!"

"At least you don't grope other women to satisfy your needs" Everyone looks at Miroku

"Aya, you know I would never do that to you, come on, we could make it to the movie in time" Kouga and Ayame walk hand in hand out of the diner.

"Is this true my beautiful lily?" said Miroku walking to Sango

"Yes it is, Miroku, you groped Shiori 6 times this week, it's makes me feel unwanted"

"I'm sorry my love, I truly am"

"Miroku, I just feel, that I'm not enough for you"

"Sango dear, you can fill my desire anytime you want and…I promise that the only one that I will grope will be you"

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do, I love you , my lovely brown eyed beauty" Miroku kissed Sango and left.

"Kagome Higarashi, you little actress!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Kagome said in a mocking and fake tone.

"You had me for a second, I actually thought you'd go out with this imp!"

"Now why would I do that when I have a sexy, strong and irresistible boyfriend?"

"Hmm, I don't know Kags, maybe I need a little…_convincing_?"

"Whatever you say" Inuyasha and Kagome start to lean in when Homo-HOJO! Interrupted.

"Ah hem!"

*Inuyasha growls* "What do you want you little bastard!"

"Ka-Kagome hasn't c-c-choosen yet!"

"Hoho-"

"Hojo"

"Like I give a fuck! Kagome and I are together and she only did this to help herself and our friends!"

"Ka-Kagome…is this..true?"

"Yes Hojo, it is. I'm sorry. But I did it to help me and Inuyasha"

"Oh, I-I I guess I never really stood a chance huh?"

"No, you didn't. my heart will always belong to Inuyasha no matter what idiotic thing he does" Kagome looks up to her hanyou and Inuyasha looks towards Kagome. They look into each other's eyes and lean forward. By now, everyone left the area either heartbroken or thrilled . Kagome and Inuyasha kissed passionately.

"And mine will always belong to you, Kagome. It always has and always will be. Kagomes Higarashi, the gorgeous raven haired, big brown eyed beauty. All of it, all mine. Don't you EVER and I mean NEVER forget that my love. Your stuck with me forever until the end of time and after that."

"Oh Inu! That's so sweet of you to say!"

"I love you Kagome"

"And I love you too Inuyasha"

"Come on babe, we should go and 'practice' our skills"

"Are you talking about our voices or us?"

"What difference does it make?" Kagome giggles and Inuyasha leads them to his car.

~0~

**InuKaye: *Yawn* MAN! I am so fucking tired! And sorry readers, I didn't have the strength to write another chapter!  
><strong>

**Kags: It's okay InuKaye! At least us girls got some fluff!**

**Girls: HELL YEAH! **

**Inu: Ugh! That was true torture! Having to admit **_**all **_**if that mushy crap!**

**Kags: But Inu! It was oh so sweet and romantic!**

**Inu: At least I did get some *Inu smirks and Kags blushes***

**InuKaye: Well readers, there you have it! Another chapter done! Please review! And remember! The more reviews, the quicker I'll update!**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Readers:**

**Okay, there are at least 200 people reading Punk Rock Lovers and only ONE has reviewed. And thank you Petunia132! **

**I will be happy to accept any ideas from you for the story! If I get at least 10 reviews, I'll post a new chapter on Saturday! **

**I swear! On September 10, 2011 there will be a new chapter for Punk Rock Lovers IF 10 reviews are posted. **

**It isn't that hard. It only take 1-2 minutes! Just write a comment or something you don't like and I'll fix it!**

** And I'm sorry but I love getting reviews! It encourages me to keep on writing!**

**Love,**

**InuKaye31  
><strong>


	6. A Little Challenge

**Kag: What's in store for today InuKaye?**

**InuKaye: Hmm, I'm thinking of a, "Friendly" Competition?**

**Inu: COMPETITION! WITH WHO?**

**InuKaye: Relax Inu! Just a little show between MVMC, The Breaking Point, Kikyo + 3, and Black Miasma**

**Everyone: Black Miasma? Whose that?**

**InuKaye: You'll just have to wait and see!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS THAT WILL BE PERFORMED BY THE FOLLOWING BANDS! BUT I DO OWN THE NAMES MVMC(MY VOICE MY COMMAND) AND THE BREAKING POINT!**

**~0~**

"Good evening you crazy hormone teenagers! *Everyone wonders _crazy hormone teenagers? Where?_* Tonight we have a performance that consists of four bands! The first to perform is…Kikyo +3". Kikyo, Kagura, Kaguya, and Kanna came out al dressed in gold mid drifts, leather mini skirts, and black stilettos.

Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P- Diddy  
>Grab ma glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city<br>Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack  
>'Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't comin back<p>

I'm talkin pedicure on our toes toes  
>Tryin on all our clothes clothes<br>Boys blowin' up our phones phones

Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's  
>Goin up to the parties<br>Tryna get a little bit tipsy

_[CHORUS]_  
>Don't stop, make it pop<br>DJ, blow my speakers up  
>Tonight, Im'ma fight<br>Till we see the sunlight  
>TiK ToK, on the clock<br>But the party don't stop no  
>Woah-oh oh oh<br>Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, Im'ma fight  
>Till we see the sunlight<br>TiK ToK, on the clock  
>But the party don't stop no<br>Woah-oh oh oh  
>Woah-oh oh oh<p>

Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
>Aint got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here<br>Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
>But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger<p>

I'm talkin' bout - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
>Boys tryna touch my junk, junk<br>Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
>Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out<br>Or the police shut us down, down  
>Police shut us down, down<br>Po-po shut us - (down)-man

_[CHORUS]_  
>Don't stop, make it pop<br>DJ, blow my speakers up  
>Tonight, Ima fight<br>Till we see the sunlight  
>TiK ToK, on the clock<br>But the party don't stop no  
>Woah-oh oh oh<br>Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, Im'ma fight  
>Till we see the sunlight<br>TiK ToK, on the clock  
>But the party don't stop no<br>Woah-oh oh oh  
>Woah-oh oh oh<p>

_[BRIDGE]_  
>You build me up<br>You break me down  
>My heart, it pounds<br>Yeah, you got me  
>With my hands up<br>You got me now  
>You got that sound<br>Yeah, you got me

You build me up  
>You break me down<br>My heart, it pounds  
>Yeah, you got me<br>With my hands up  
>Put your hands up<br>Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start till I walk in

_[CHORUS]_  
>Don't stop, make it pop<br>DJ, blow my speakers up  
>Tonight, Im'ma fight<br>Till we see the sunlight  
>TiK ToK, on the clock<br>But the party don't stop no  
>Woah-oh oh oh<br>Woah-oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
>DJ, blow my speakers up<br>Tonight, Im'ma fight  
>Till we see the sunlight<br>TiK ToK, on the clock  
>But the party don't stop no<br>Woah-oh oh oh  
>Woah-oh oh oh<p>

"Umm…Kikyo +3 Everyone! Yeah…Next is Black Miasma!" Naraku, Bankatsu, Hitan, and Hakadoshi came out. Each wear a Purple Shirt with Miasma written in white. Each wearing a different kind of pants.

"Hello. My name is Naraku and This! Is Black Miasam!"

Talk won´t work this out  
>I don't need to share<br>I just need to scream  
>So stop telling me I'm not the man that I should be<p>

You blame me, shame me  
>You take it all, out on me<br>So stop telling me I'm not the man you should believe

If dying is your way out  
>Then count me in I'm coming<br>Maybe a different spin  
>And I'm so used to being a coward<br>It's all I've ever been  
>I quit before I win<p>

Stand tall and fight this out  
>You can't call for help<br>You can't make a scene  
>Stop acting out<br>Like you're the one that's meant to be

Take me, hate me  
>But you can't make me come clean<br>So stop telling me I'm not the man you should believe

If dying is your way out  
>Then count me in I'm coming<br>Maybe a different spin  
>And I'm so used to being a coward<br>It's all I've ever been  
>I quit before I win<p>

I'd like to keep cutting  
>I'd like to keep cutting<br>But I can't stand to watch myself bleed

I'd like to keep cutting  
>I'd like to keep cutting<br>But I can't stand to watch myself bleed

I'd like to keep cutting  
>I'd like to keep cutting<br>But I can't stand to watch myself bleed

I'd like to keep cutting  
>I'd like to keep cutting<br>But I can't stand to watch myself bleed

If dying is your way out  
>Then count me in I'm coming<br>Maybe a different spin  
>And I'm so used to being a coward<br>It's all I've ever been  
>I quit before I win<p>

I quit before I win  
>I quit before I win<p>

The crowd cheered Mi-as-ma until the announcer came up.

"Wow! How about another round for Black Miasma! Yeah!…Our third band to play is! My Voice My Command!" Rin came running on stage and went behind her drums. She had a low grey v-neck, black ripped skinny jeans, and black converse. Her hair was straightened, black eyeliner and mascara. Then Ayame went beside Rin with her purple bass guitar. She was wearing a dark purple tank top, washed out jeans and old school Levi's. Her hair was in her regular pig tails. Then Sango came up with her black and dark pink stripped tank top. Black jeans and pink vans with pink eye shadow. Finally, Kagome came running on stage, microphone in hand, wearing her dark blue ripped jeans, black vans and her black "Metallica" shirt on.

"Hey everyone! Whose ready to rock tonight!" Yelled Kagome. The crowd burst into clapping, whooping, whistling, and cheering.

"I SAID! WHO IS READY TO ROCK!" The crowd went even louder and Kagome signaled for Sango to start.

We still live the same town, well don't we?  
>But I don't see you around anymore.<br>I go to all the same places  
>Not even a trace of you.<br>Your days are numbered at 24.

And I'm getting bored waiting 'round for you.  
>We're not getting any younger.<br>And I won't look back 'cause there's no use.  
>Its time to move forward.<p>

I feel no sympathy.  
>You live inside a cave<br>You barely get by, the rest of us are trying  
>There's no need to apologize<br>I've got no time for feeling sorry.

Well I try not to think of what might happen.  
>When your reality it finally cuts through.<br>Well as for me I got out and I'm on the road.  
>The worst part is that this, this could be you.<p>

You know it too.  
>You can't run from your shame.<br>You're not getting any younger.  
>Time keeps passing by<br>But you wave it away.  
>Its time to roll over.<p>

I feel no sympathy.  
>You live inside a cave.<br>You barely get by, the rest of us are trying.  
>There's no need to apologize<br>I've got no time for feeling sorry.

And all the best lies  
>they are told with fingers tied.<br>So cross 'em tight.  
>Won't you promise me tonight.<br>If its the last thing you do  
>you'll get out.<p>

I feel no sympathy.  
>You live inside a cave.<br>You barely get by, the rest of us are trying.  
>There's no need to apologize<br>I've got no time for feeling sorry.

I feel no sympathy.  
>You live inside a cave.<br>You barely get by, the rest of us are trying.  
>There's no need to apologize<br>I've got no time.  
>I've got no time for feeling sorry.<p>

"MVMC People! Good job ladies! And for our finally band! The Breaking Point!" Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru all came up and went to their places. Sesshomaru was wearing his hair tied into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. He had his black "Hollywood Undead" concert shirt on with dark blue baggy jeans on with black vans. Kouga had his Bass Guitar ready and on with a brown v-neck, washed out jeans, with black converse. Miroku had a dark purple wife beater black baggy jeans, and black Levi's on. He had his black guitar in his right hand. InuYasha had a black and grey plaid shirt with a grey wife beater underneath. Dark blue ripped jeans with black vans. Inuyasha nodded to Miroku to start. Then Sesshomaru and Kouga started.

Don't want to be an American idiot.  
>Don't want a nation under the new media<br>And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
>The subliminal mind fuck America.<p>

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
>All across the alien nation.<br>Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
>Television dreams of tomorrow.<br>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
>For that's enough to argue.<p>

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
>I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.<br>Now everybody do the propaganda.  
>And sing along to the age of paranoia.<p>

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
>All across the alien nation.<br>Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
>Television dreams of tomorrow.<br>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
>For that's enough to argue.<p>

Don't want to be an American idiot.  
>One nation controlled by the media.<br>Information age of hysteria.  
>It's calling out to idiot America.<p>

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
>All across the alien nation.<br>Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
>Television dreams of tomorrow.<br>We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
>For that's enough to argue.<p>

"Whoo! How about that! A hanyou, human, and two demons! Wow! How about another applause for THE BREAKING POINT!" The crowd erupted in whistling and shouting for the band. Inuyasha and the others came down the stage only to be attacked by some females.

"Oh Inu! You were so sexy singing up there" Kikyo said hugging Inuyasha and battering her eyelashes.

"Kikyo! Get the hell-"

"OFF"

"OF"

"ME!" Inuyasha turned to see Miroku being straddled by Kaguya. Then saw Sesshomaru being kissed by Kagura and finally, Kouga was being tackled by Kanna. Each of the guys were being held by the girls and trying to get them off.

"Yashie baby, why won't you dump that slut and come back to mEEE" Kikyo was suddenly pull off of Inuyasha until he heard multiply shrikes come by. Kagome had grabbed a fist full of Kikyo's hair and threw her on a nearby wall. Sango had dragged Kaguya off of Miroku by her legs and sat on her. Next, Rin had punched Kagura on the face until she landed flat on her ass. Then, Ayame pushed Kanna off of Kouga and wrestled her on the floor until she cried for help.

"Won't you damn whores stay AWAY FROM OUR GUYS?" Yelled Kagome

*cough* "We wouldn't have to…stay away from them if you…would leave them alone!" Kikyo said while trying to stand up.

"I don't think you should be talking Kinky-hoe!-" Screamed Kagome

"Unless you want another ass whooping!" Yelled Ayame

"Yeah!" cried out the rest

"Like you can beat us!" said the snobby voice of Kagura

"Shut the hell up Kagura! I just beat your skinny little ass!" Rin yelled while holding up her fist

"When will you learn that NO ONE wants used little whores!" Screamed Kaguya.

"THAT'S IT!" Yelled Kagome. Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame all jumped for the other girls until they were caught in mid-air by their boyfriends.

"Okay, that's enough ass whipping for one day" Called Miroku holding Sango by her wrists and laying on her.

"Yeah! Now Kagome, you promised me that you wouldn't let your temper get the best of you" Said Inuyasha holding Kagome upside down by her ankles.

"I know…it's just that little slut was crawling all over you!" Whined Kagome

"I love how you care about me, but I would never let Kinky-hoe kiss or touch me like you do babe" Inuyasha said while flipping Kagome right side up and kissing her lips.

"Unfortunately, my little brother is correct. Even though Kagura did indeed kiss me, it didn't mean I enjoyed it." Sesshomaru explained cradling Rin(**Like a baby)**

"I guess…but you promise you didn't enjoy it Sesshy?" Rin pouted

"Of coarse, this promise I can fulfill. I will only enjoy your sweet kisses my dear Rin" Sesshy(** HAHA!**) said kissing Rin's nose.

"That goes for me too! Sango, you're the only girl that can and will dominate over me"

"Aww , Miroku that's so…sweet! Yet so perverted!" Sango said while hugging Miroku until a hand went to far down. "MIROKU! YOU PERVET!"

"Yes, but YOUR pervert my sweet lily" Miroku said while kissing Sango's cheek

"Like the pervert said, I only want you Ayame. You're the only one I want on me baby" Wise-cracked Kouga while still head locking Ayame.

"I better be! Or else!" Yelled Ayame "And would you let go of me now?"

"If I let go, you promise to give me something…sweet?"

"Sure" Kouga let go of Ayame while she kissed his lips.

"Well, I guess we settled things good here huh?" Yelled Inuayasha

"Yeah, you did good babe" Kagome said and kissed Inuyasha's cheek

"This still doesn't mean you win" cried an angry Kikyo

"What will it take you to understand. THEY DON'T WANT YOU!' yelled Kagome

"Well…well! You guys probably put a-a-a spell or SOMETHING ON THEM!" defended Kikyo

"Ugh! This is pointless!" Sango yelled "How about we just leave the hoes alone and go see who won!" Just like on cue, the announcer came up and told the bands to come up.

"Alright! Now that we got everyone. We'll start the judging!…4th places goes to! KIKYO +3-"

"WHAT!" shrieked Kikyo and her girls

"Uhh, yeah sorry! But the judges made the shot! And now, 3rd place goes to!…MVMC?"

"HELL NO!" Cried Kagome "There is NO WAY we could have gotten worse then….THEM!"

"Babe, baby! Look, there must be a misunderstanding! This couldn't have happened" A concerned hanyou said.

"I'm sorry to say this, but MVMC did get 3rd place."

"Ugh! This is fucking FANTASTIC!" Screamed a pissed of Kagome "Well at least I know that you beat Black Mia-"

"Second place goes to THE BREAKING POINT!"

"FUCK NO!" Yelled Inuyasha and the guys. Then everyone turns to see Black Miasma yelling and whooting.

"How could we have LOST! Damn it!" cried an enraged demon

"How could you NOT lose? Your chords were off, Inuyasha sang like a pansy, and the guitar solo was pathetic" The gang turned to see Naraku, Bankatsu, Hiten, and Hakadoshi walking towards them

"Shut the hell up bastard! I bet we could beat your ass in The Battle Of The Bands!" After what Inuyasha said, everyone got quite.

"Oh yeah hanyou? Wanna make it official? Loser has to NEVER perform a single song EVER again-"

"But Inuyasha, that means your music can never be heard!" cried Kagome

"Who ever said I'm losing?" Laughed Inuyasha "I never said we're ganna lose. So don't worry" Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead. While Inuyasha was comforting Kagome, a devious plan formed in Naraku's head.

"Oi! Hanyou! We're not done yet!"

"What do you want now!"

"I never finished! Loser can never perform again….but winner, gets to do whatever they please with…MVMC"

"HELL NO!"

"FORGET IT"

"NOT GANNA HAPPEN!"

"KEEP DREAMING HALF BREED!" Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kouga all yelled and held their girls closer to them. Kagome and the others were frightened by the deal and was scared of the consequences.

"Come on, are you guys saying your going to lose?" Naraku and his guys laughed. Then Inuyasha had enough and was about to put his foot down until.

"SHUT UP! THE BREAKING POINT COULD BEAT BLACK MIAMA ANYTIME! YOUR NOTHING BUT A FAKE BAND!" Yelled Kagome

"Well, do you accept then?"

"HELL YES WE DO! WE'RE NOT SCARED OF YOU ASS HOLES!"

"Oh yeah? Well, how about a preview then sweetie?" Naraku went towards Kagome. Inuyasha growled but he kept going. He grabbed Kagome by the chin and turned her head sideways. "Hmm, no wonder the hanyou doesn't want me near you. Your, _hot_" Then Naraku kissed her lips and pulled back. When he did that, Inuyasha had the last straw. He ripped Naraku away from Kagome and punched him. He tackled him to ground and punched him until Sesshomaru and Kouga smelt Inuyasha's blood change.

"LET GO OF ME! THAT FUCKING BASTARD TOUCHED MY MATE! HE'S GANNA DIE! LET THE FUCK GO OF ME! UGHH! HE KISSED HER! NO ONE EVER DOES THAT TO MY MATE!" Inuyasha screamed, yelled, and kicked until the guys had to restrain him.

"Look at the hanyou, getting riled up after that little scene!" Naraku laughed until he saw Inuyasha's eyes turn red and get purple stripes on his cheeks. Naraku wasn't the only one to notice.

_Oh no, Inuyasha told me about this. When he turns full DEMON!…I need to think of something fast, but what can I do? _Kagome was having a mind battle of what to do. Until she ran at Inuyasha and fell on top of him. She held his face in her hands and spoke to him.

"INUYASHA! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE DON'T! I LOVE YOU AS A HALF-DEMON! DON'T CHANGE! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! AND NO ONE ELSE! DON'T DO THIS!" Kagome cried but it still didn't get to Inuyasha. Then an idea came to her. She looked into his eye and kissed his lips. She put all her love and passion into that kiss.

_What…what's going on?…NARAKU! He kissed my mate-I mean Kagome! He fucking KISSED Kagome! That bastard is ganna die! _When Inuyasha had his senses back. He didn't realize that Kagome had been kissing back. His eyes turned to their normal golden eye color and his purple stripes were gone. Once he opened his eyes. Kagome pulled back, only to look at Inuyasha with tear filled eyes.

"Inu, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome…"

"Oh thank god!" Kagome then, again, pushed Inuyasha to the ground and hugged him. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to do the same. "I-I…I thought that you were going to turn into a…demon! I thought I lost you! You wouldn't respond to me!" Kagome started to cry again, but into Inuyasha's shirt.

"Shh, shh. Baby, it's okay. I'm alright. I'm fine." Inuyasha continued to sooth Kagome's back and kissed her forehead. By now, everyone had left to give them some privacy.

"Are you sure? You didn't get hurt?" Kagome lifted her head and looked into the half-demons eyes.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I'm not hurt. And Kagome?" Inuyasha had by now sat up and tucked Kagome on his lap and put his chin on top of her head.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, Kagome"

"Thank you? Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything"

"Well you did. You saved me. I don't know what I would have done if. If I went full out demon. I have no idea what I do. I could have…I could have killed someone!"

"Inu…yasha"

"So thank you Kagome. For everything" Inuyasha lifted Kagome's chin and kissed her lips. Kagome kissed back and turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck while Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss they shared was passionate, spontaneous, and loving. After awhile, they pulled back for some air.

"Inuyasha? Why-why did you call me your…mate?" When Kagome asked, Inuyasha turned 20 shades of red.

"Be-Because, my demon side thinks of you as my…mate" Inuyasha and Kagome then BOTH blushed.

"Do you, think of me as your mate?"

"I don't know, But I hope in the future that you will become my mate."

*giggles* "Of course, I'd love to be nothing then your future mate Inuyasha."

"Kagome, I love you" Inuyasha said while putting his forehead against her's

"Oh Inuyasha, I love you too!" Kagome then again kissed him. And he kissed back. After there love fest, they went back to meet up with the gang and discuss what they'll be playing at The Battle of The Bands.

~0~

**Kag: Aww! That's was so sweet!**

**Inu: Blah! Too much mushy stuff!…plus we didn't even WIN!**

**InuKaye: Oh stop being a sore loser! I'm sure you'll get them next time!**

**Roku: She's right! It's not like they'll beat us!**

**San: Yeah! So quit whinning! Be a man and bulk up!**

**Inu: But what about the damn bet Kagome accepted!**

**Everyone:…**

**Inu: Exactly! I don't want that fucking spider thing doing stuff with my Kagome!**

**Sesshy: **_**Your**_** Kagome?**

**Inu: *blushes***

**Rin, Aya, San: INUYASHA LOVES KAGOME! INUYASHA LOVES KAGOME!**

**Inu: Of course I love her! She's my girlfriend!**

**Kag: Is that the **_**only **_**reason why you love me?**

**Everyone: *leans towards Inuyasha to hear better***

**Inu: No, I love you because your **_**you**_

**Kag: Is that a bad thing?**

**Inu: No, it's a good thing. You're a commanding wench, pain in the ass, short tempered bitch-**

**Kag: WHAT!**

**Inu: Wait! I'm not finished! Your also beautiful, smart, funny as hell, and most of all…you're my special girl.**

**Kag: Inu-Inuyasha…**

**Inu: Oh shit, I said too much**

**Kag: INUYASHA! *Kagome jumps on him and give him countless kisses***

**InuKaye: Well, I guess Inuyasha's big mouth did some good for once**

**Everyone: *Nods heads***

**InuKaye: Well, thank you all for reviewing! And I'll try and post another chapter as soon as possible! I promise! And please review this! Thank you and GOOD NIGHT BITCHES! HA HA! XD**


End file.
